


Innocent Nagisa and know-it-all Rei

by bananana



Category: Free!
Genre: 3am babbles, M/M, innocent nagisa, its basically crack, porn mags, rei is a jerk off addict, talk of masturbation, theres no porn though sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananana/pseuds/bananana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei is actually very in touch with his sexuality and Nagisa really is as innocent as he acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Nagisa and know-it-all Rei

**Author's Note:**

> My first (posted) Free! fic. Also my first posted fic here hello.
> 
> Basically I had this idea in my head for a while and then it was like 3am and I was typing it up and I don't even know anymore, I can just totally imagine Nagisa being full on innocent because he was always small and cute and his parents just protected him from anything sexual whatsoever so he's grown up being totally oblivious to everything  
> Sort of cracky because there is no way anybody can be that innocent, right?

"Rei-chaaaan!" The short blonde boy could be heard from a mile away. It was one of the rare times that Nagisa wasn’t clinging to the taller boy’s side, and he was now very eager to reclaim his rightful place. Students moved aside to grant the boy space - knowing that if they didn’t do so, they were in serious danger of being run into. It had happened many times before.

Rei stopped walking when he heard the blond’s voice, waiting for him to catch up. Nagisa was panting slightly when he arrived at Rei’s side.

"Rei-chan! Were you going to go home without waiting for me?!" Nagisa accused, playfully pointing his finger in Rei’s face. Rei adjusted his glasses before replying.

"I was not, Nagisa-kun. I have only just this second left my classroom and I am no where near the school gates." Nagisa responded by enthusiastically pulling on Rei’s arm and practically dragging him out of the school doors and away from the building.

"We can go straight to your house, I packed my bag this morning and my parents know where I’m going. We don’t need to waste any time!" It was Friday night, and so Nagisa had invited himself to Rei’s house for a sleepover - with a surprising 2 days notice. Despite Rei’s often cold attitude towards Nagisa’s antics, he was actually very pleased to get to spend the whole night with his friend. He was very fond of the small boy and enjoyed his company more than any of his other friends, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

They boarded the train to Rei’s house and spent that time discussing what fun things they could do that night - or, Nagisa did, anyway. Rei listened and nodded, knowing that his words would never deter his friend once he got an idea in his head that he considered entertaining. Rei’s parents had gone away for the week and so the house was empty when they arrived. Nagisa made himself perfectly at home the second he stepped foot over the threshold.

"We should order pizza and play this!" Nagisa exclaimed, pulling a video game out of his bag. It was one of the newer games to be released, Rei had heard about it - the main objective being to kill zombies and.. Well that was pretty much it, really. Rei didn’t really see the appeal, zombies weren’t beautiful and having to sit in front of a screen for hours on end slashing and stabbing them seemed a complete waste of time. At the excited look on Nagisa’s face though, the bespectacled boy couldn’t turn him down, and he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"You know, pizza isn’t a very nutritious meal, Nagisa-kun." Rei started, but was soon interrupted by Nagisa’s whines.

"Pizza is the perfect sleepover meal! Besides it has cheese and bread and tomatoes.. It is a totally balanced meal!" Rei couldn’t really argue with him, although he insisted that ‘cheese, bread and tomatoes does not constitute as a balanced meal’ before giving in and phoning the take-away.

While Rei was out of the room, Nagisa thought it would be a good idea to snoop through some of Rei’s books. Nagisa wasn’t really sure how to work Rei’s TV and he certainly wasn’t going to sit still and wait patiently for more than a minute.

Nagisa didn’t really understand why Rei needed so many educational books. Nagisa liked to read, but he liked books about brave knights and warriors and magic and all other kinds of mythological fantasy adventures. He found none of those kinds of books here. There were books on Japanese history, American history, biology, chemistry, maths, nutrition books, books on sports and fitness, all with too many words and boring diagrams.

Nagisa was about to stop looking when he saw a brightly coloured magazine peeking out from within a book about frog dissection - judging from the cover diagram, anyway. Nagisa didn’t pay attention to the book title as his attention was now focused on the magazine. It was the only thing that was even remotely bright in this section of the room and Nagisa didn’t even think to question why Rei would put a magazine  _inside_  a book.

Pulling the magazine out, Nagisa noted that the cover was filled with a very muscular man in a speedo - his head almost completely covering the title.

’ _Oh! A swimsuit magazine? Has Rei been looking for swimsuits? We could totally get matching swimsuits!_ ’ Nagisa thought to himself.

He made a mental note to bring up the idea when Rei returned to his bedroom. He was taking an awfully long time to order a pizza and Nagisa half wondered if he’d been sucked into the telephone.

Upon opening the magazine, Nagisa did not find what he thought he would. There were no swimsuits in this magazine. In fact, there were no clothes at all! There were pages upon pages of naked men posing in (what Nagisa decided must have been) extremely uncomfortable positions. On the few pages in which the models did have clothes on, there was barely enough fabric to cover their _privates_  which, Nagisa noted, were almost always unnaturally large and stood stiffly against their stomachs.

Nagisa didn’t know what to do, or think, or say. Why did Rei have a magazine like this? Why were these men totally naked and laying in a field? He could totally understand the freedom of being naked - but not in public! People weren’t supposed to see  _those bits_!  
He turned another page slowly, only to see two men laid on a bed. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening in the two-page photo - the larger man was laid down on the bed, his arms behind his head and a very smug expression on his face. The other, smaller man had his head lowered down the mans body, his mouth wrapped tightly around-

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei shouted upon returning to his bedroom and finding his best friend looking into what had recently become his favourite jerk off material.

"Rei-chan! Why does this magazine have lots of naked men in it? And why does that man have his mouth around the other mans..  _thingy_? The man on the front had a swimsuit on but there are no swimsuits in here!” Nagisa asked, looking up at the bluenette with confusion and curiosity. Rei was surprised to find that Nagisa wasn’t judging him or,  _thank god_  getting turned on by the magazine.

Rei walked over to his blond friend and snatched the magazine from his hands, slapping it closed and burying it behind his books. Clearly, he hadn’t hidden it well enough the first time around.

"Why were you looking through my books, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked, a very obvious blush covering his usually pale face.

"I was boooooored, Rei-chan! You were taking forever ordering the pizza and I don’t know how to work your TV so I couldn’t set the game up." Nagisa explained, using his whiny tone that would usually make Rei give in, but his embarrassment over the matter pushed him to be annoyed at the boy for looking through his belongings.

"You still shouldn’t snoop through other people’s things."

"I was only looking to see if you had any interesting books I could borrow. But you don’t! All you have is books about how to do things and theories and education - nothing fun at all. And then I saw that magazine and it was bright and looked super cool but it wasn’t, it was boring and full of naked men in weird positions that I just don’t understand-"

"Nagisa-kun." Nagisa looked up from his mini rant.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Nagisa grinned, his childish nature making Rei realize..

"You don’t know what that was? The- the magazine I mean.."

Nagisa shook his head. Surely the boy couldn’t be  _that_  innocent.. Then again, Rei reminded himself, he was looking at a boy who was still half convinced the tooth fairy was real. Rei sighed, ignoring his embarrassment and deciding that he was going to educate Nagisa. He was good at that, after all. He just hadn’t ever anticipated that he’d be educating the blond about  _this_.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei started, taking a seat on his bed and inviting his friend to do the same.  
“Don’t you ever get.. Um, erect?”

Nagisa just looked up at Rei, silently questioning his words. Why was Rei being so serious all of a sudden? Well, he’s always sort-of serious.. But this is  _serious_  serious. Besides, what did that have to do with the naked men magazine!?

"What I mean is.. Doesn’t your penis ever get stiff - stand up on its own - even when you don’t want it to?" Rei continued, half feeling that he was educating a completely oblivious 10 year old, and really, he might as well have been.

At Rei’s words ‘stand up on its own’ Nagisa could only imagine his  _thing_  growing legs and walking off to have its own adventures. Nagisa was half amused and half terrified by the thought.

This time however, he knew what Rei had meant, and nodded his head slightly to communicate this.

"Okay, and when that happens.. what do you do?" Rei questioned - seriously starting to question if he actually was educating a 10 year old about sex -perhaps Nagisa was just really smart for his age and was pushed forwards a few years? It would explain his short stature.

"Well it usually goes away after a while on its own, so I don’t do anything. Sometimes I touch it if it doesn’t go away fast enough but then this white stuff comes out of the end where your pee usually does and everything gets sticky and messy so I usually avoid it.." Nagisa explained.

"Why? Do you do something different, Rei-chan?"

Rei was shocked. The boy didn’t even jerk off. Rei was a self confessed jerking addict. He couldn’t usually sleep if he didn’t cum at least once before trying. And  _thank the lord_ Nagisa hadn’t decided to look under the bed instead of his books because explaining why he had a  _’vibrating egg-like thingy’_  was certainly not something he was ready to do.

"That’s what the magazine is for, Nagisa-kun. When men see something they find attractive, their penis gets hard and they gain pleasure from touching it, and when the get to the peak of their pleasure they ejaculate - which is when the semen, the white stuff, comes out of the end. The magazine is there because.. I, um, find the men in it very.. ah, very attractive." Rei explained, his face now completely red.

Nagisa still looked slightly confused, but didn’t comment on Rei’s burning face.  
“Oh. Well I heard that a mans thingy is supposed to feel good but only when they’re married and with a woman that they really love.. I missed most of sex education in middle school, but I thought I caught the gist of it!” Nagisa seemed happy to learn something new, and Rei was happy to enlighten him. He only wished it hadn’t been about something so intimate.

Rei was about to set up the game on his TV in hopes of forgetting this whole conversation, but apparently Nagisa had other ideas.

"Rei-chan! You said you look at the men in the magazine and it helps you get happy feelings, right?" Nagisa almost shouted, and Rei hoped that the neighbours were out because the walls were thin. Rei nodded and silently prayed that this conversation would soon be over.

"So does that mean that what I thought about the man and the woman can happen between a man and a man?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. That’s what you were, seeing in that photo - men can have sex just like men and women can, only it’s slightly different due to their body parts."

"So it’s normal for a  _th_ _ingy_  to get hard when thinking about men?” Nagisa questioned.

"Completely. Do you, uh, become erect from thinking about men too?" Rei asked. Rei was secretly hopeful that Nagisa would say yes. He had been harbouring a crush on the short blond for a while, and although he didn’t plan on doing anything like  _that_  with the boy - having him say that boys made him erect was a clear indicator that he was gay, or at least sort of gay, right? Nagisa shook his head and Rei felt his heart drop slightly. It’s not like he really expected Nagisa to be gay, and even then it was a long shot that he’s ever actually like him back.

"No, it’s just when I think about one boy, it gets all stiff and it’s uncomfortable. But you said its normal so that’s good!" Nagisa smiled widely.

"Ah, so when you think about him, you get…?" Rei trailed off. Unsure exactly why he was still asking questions.

"Yeah! I mean I don’t think about you naked because I’ve never seen you naked - although I’ve seen you in a swimsuit and I guess that’s pretty close, right? But it’s usually when I think over my day and the things I did with Rei-chan and it gets bigger and starts leaking! But that’s normal so it’s okay, right?"

The doorbell rang at that moment and Rei had never been so happy to have a distraction.

"Ooh! Pizza!" Nagisa shouted and shot out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Rei a complete red mess and running over Nagisa’s words in his mind.

_"I think over the things I did with Rei-chan and it gets bigger and starts leaking!"_

Rei blushed impossibly darker and decided on the next lesson he would teach Nagisa; The romantic relationships of two men. And then kissing, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> One of many of my night time ramblings really. I would apologize but I actually love the concept of Nagisa being innocent because everyone portrays him as some sort of sex fiend (and although that is perfect anyway~) but I needed some innocent Nagisa and know-it-all Rei.
> 
> I guess Rei totally confesses after their pizza and teaches Nagisa exactly what to do when he gets 'happy'.. ^^
> 
> Come criticize my 3am imagination or something idk


End file.
